El intrépido gato que se enamoró
by Aki-Lucky
Summary: Esta es la historia de un gato callejero que se enamoró de un humano, un amor imposible por el cual el felino decidió luchar hasta el final. -Gregstophe-


_Noche de insomio + canciones = songfic. Con esto creo que se resume todo, o se explica el origen de este fic. La canción es: **"¡La intrépida gata que se enamoró!"**__o en su idioma original (japonés):_ _**"Koi suru neko ha**_** _kujikenai"._**

_Toda la historia es narrada por Gregory, dicho esto se aclaran dudas innecesarias. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_South Park no me pertenece, de ser así millones de fujoshis estarían enganchadas a la serie día y noche. Y Vocaloid tampoco me pertenece, es obvio, ¿no? Si fuese así no estaría aquí, estaría en japón rodeada de yenes u.u_

* * *

Voy saltando de rama en rama, llevo siguiéndote desde hace mucho tiempo. No sé si llevo años o meses, no entiendo eso del calendario, pero sé que la luna se ha puesto muchas veces en el cielo desde la primera vez que te vi. Eres castaño de ojos marrones y casi siempre llevas en la boca un palito que echa humo y una pala a la espalda. Me gusta ir disimuladamente frente a tu ventana por las mañanas para ver cómo despiertas y después acompañarte sin que lo note hasta lo que vosotros llamáis escuela. El resto del día estás dentro de su casa o con humanos de tu misma edad, siempre lejos de mí. Odio cuando haces eso, yo quiero estar más tiempo contigo… Envidio a esa gente que puede hablar contigo y sacarte una sonrisa, envidio a los humanos. En el fondo tú y yo no somos tan distintos… También odias a esas bestias aterradoras llamadas perros. Soy feliz viéndote en la distancia día a día, pero cada vez quiero acercarme más a él porque te amo. ¡Amo ese humano! Me pregunto si eso estará mal por ser un gato, pero no me importa, te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

_Con pasos sigilosos te enseño mi pata _

_Y no sé por qué te has convertido en mi objetivo._

_¡Pero no haces caso, y eso me enfada!_

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?_

_¿Acaso mi ronroneo es inútil, inútil, inútil?_

_Date cuenta o me molestaré._

Ya has entrado al edificio al que entras todas las mañanas, ya es inútil seguirte. Estoy harto que no me hagas caso, estoy harto de sólo poder verte desde lejos, estoy harto de que las diferencias nos separen… No sé si el amor que sentimos los gatos es diferente al que sentís los humanos, pero al verte siento que quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado. ¿No es eso amor?

_¿Acaso nuestra forma de amar es diferente?_

_Entonces este cuento de hadas no se hará realidad._

_No quiero eso._

¡No! ¡No quiero renunciar a ti! Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir así como así. Si mi única esperanza es recurrir a Dios, así lo haré, nadie más me puede ayudar. Suspiro. Elevo mi vista gatuna al cielo y aunque me incomode el contacto con mucha luz, rezo mis oraciones.

_Quiero tenerlo cerca cada vez más y más._

_Te lo ruego Dios, ¡préstame tu magia!_

Una luz me ciega completamente y un agradable calor me envuelve. El calor poco a poco desaparece y mis ojos algo adoloridos por la anterior ceguera se abren. Todo está como antes, salvo que ahora lo veo todo mucho más alto. Miro mis patas, ya no son las mismas. Han sido sustituidas por unas pálidas manos de largos dedos sin garras, sólo unas pequeñas uñas casi inofensivas. Acaricio mi cabeza, es la única parte de mi cuerpo en donde tengo tanto pelo visible. Y mis orejas… ¡Mis orejas ya no están! Ahora sólo tengo dos trozos de carne agujereada en ambos lados de mi cabeza, orejas de humano, mejor dicho. Mi cola tampoco está, no hay ni rastro de ella. Y todo el suave pelo que antes me envolvía tampoco está, ahora estoy envuelto en una especia de tela que usan los humanos encima de sus cuerpos. ¡Es maravilloso! Soy el gato más feliz del mundo ahora mismo, o el humano, mejor dicho.

_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Parece que algo cambió._

_Y es que, y es que es un mundo maravilloso_

_Pero siendo un gato no te podría atrapar._

_¡Y mis orejas y cola ya no están!_

Salgo corriendo del callejón donde estaba antes, rumbo a tu escuela. Sé que no me reconocerás, pero necesito enseñarte ahora mismo mi nuevo yo. Ahora que somos humanos puedo amar como tú amas. He recorrido muchas veces este pueblo de montaña, por lo que no tardo mucho en llegar a tu escuela. Ahí estás, apoyado en la ventana mirando algo dentro del salón de clases que parece aburrirte mucho. Necesito llamar tu atención de alguna manera, pero sé cómo. Ahora que lo pienso, todos los humanos tienen un nombre y me pareció escuchar el tuyo una vez. Cojo aire, doy un paso adelante y con toda la valentía que poseo, grito con fuerza.

**-¡Christophe! –**Grito el que parece ser tu nombre, por suerte creo que he acertado, pues das un bote en tu asiento.

Miras a todos lados hasta que al final me ves y abres la ventana, confuso.

**-¡Buenos días! –**Grito de nuevo, dejándote aún más perplejo. Pero con ello sólo haces crecer mi sonrisa.

_¡Avanzo y avanzo! Salgo del callejón._

_¡Corro y corro! Hacia donde tú estás. _

_Daré un paso adelante sin tener miedo_

_Ya que tu amor me hizo cambiar._

_Y en cuanto te encuentre diré:_

"_Buenos días" ¡Con una sonrisa!_

Las semanas han pasado desde entonces, y aunque sigo sin entender muy bien el calendario más o menos sé cuánto ha pasado. He aprendido muchas cosas de los humanos gracias a mi transformación, pero lo más importante es que puedo estar junto a ti mucho más tiempo. Los primeros días fueron difíciles, pero gracias a ti, Christophe, los he podido sobrellevar. Tardamos mucho en averiguar mi nombre, era un gato callejero y jamás tuve un nombre, pero eso no te lo podía contar a ti. Al final resultó que en una pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca estaba escrito "Gregory", así que ese fue mi nombre. Me presentaste a muchos chicos como a Craig, Tweek, Pip y Damien y también a muchas chicas como Wendy, Bebe y Red; pero a éstas últimas les tengo algo de recelo. Al igual que los gatos, aquí los machos están con las hembras y por ello me siento amenazado, porque ambos somos machos. Sin embargo no te atraen demasiados las hembras y gracias a algunos de tus amigos sé que no es tan raro que dos machos estén juntos, por ello no me preocupo demasiado.

Mi deseo se empieza a cumplir, estoy mucho tiempo junto a ti y parece que eso a ti también te agrada. Estamos juntos mirando al cielo, ¿hay algo más que yo pudiese pedir? En mi estómago parecen haber mariposas volando, ¿será esto el amor que sienten los humanos?

_La mano de un gato y tu mano,_

_Si las comparo ahora son iguales._

_Miro arriba lleno de felicidad._

_No es que pase nada realmente importante._

_¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Nada!_

Me miras y sonríes, yo me ruborizo. Mi corazón late con fuerza y mi respiración se empieza a acelerar, definitivamente esto es amor. Tus ojos brillan más que nunca, eres realmente hermoso. Un humano algo malhumorado y tierno a la vez ha conseguido despertar el amor de este gato callejero. Nuestras manos se buscan, pero una voz suena en mi cabeza y me detiene casi al instante.

_**-Si algo te toca, desaparecerás. –**_Me recuerda la voz.

Mi mano se aparta bruscamente antes de tocar la tuya. Eso no te ha agradado y me siento muy culpable, no quiero que te enojes conmigo. Te das la vuelta, rechazado y ofendido. Quiero detenerte, pero mis pies están clavados al suelo y de mi garganta no sale ningún sonido. No quiero que esto acabe justo ahora, cuando mi sueño casi estaba cumplido. Pero no puedo hacer nada y te alejas de mí lentamente…

_Estás coqueteando, ¿no es verdad?_

"_Si algo te toca, desaparecerás", _

_Así lo decidió. Me pareció bien,_

_Pero quiero estar a su lado para siempre._

_¡Dios te lo ruego, detén el tiempo!_

_¡Solamente un poco!_

Mis piernas al fin responden y salgo corriendo detrás de ti, pero ya estás muy lejos, justo en medio de la carretera. Tengo miedo de que te vayas y no vuelvas, tengo a no cumplir mi sueño. De repente, un coche aparece. Está a punto de atropellarte y tú estás ahí parado sin poder moverte, con la cara pálida y los ojos abiertos como platos. No puedo perderte, no así, no de esta manera tan cruel. Me niego a contemplar tu sangre teñir de rojo la calzada, me niego a ver tu cadáver en medio de la carretera. Pero si te toco desapareceré… El coche está a centímetros de ti y mi cuerpo se lanza a la carretera, empujándote para no ser arrollado.

_Fue entonces cuando de repente_

_Te iba a atropellar algo con forma de coche._

_¡No podía protegerte, tampoco salvarte!_

_¡Ya sé, te daré un puñetazo gatuno!_

Los dos estamos en el suelo, jadeando por el susto que nos acabamos de dar. Estoy feliz de haberte salvado y de que estés bien, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí si no hubiera podido salvarte. Te miro, estás boquiabierto. Ya sé lo que te pasa, mis orejas de gato han vuelto a su sitio al igual que mi cola. La magia se ha ido, ese ha sido el precio por salvarte. Prefiero irme ya a esperar a que te vayas tú, asustado y creyéndome un monstro disfrazado de ser humano. Al borde del llanto, huyo lejos de ti.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué Dios es tan, tan sumamente cruel?_

_Mi forma de gato no la puedo ocultar_

_Y mis orejas y mi cola aparecen sin avisar._

_Obviamente fui descubierto _

_Y solo salgo huyendo._

Corro con todas mis fuerza hasta llegar a un escaparate de una tienda donde puedo ver perfectamente mi reflejo. De mi pelo rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás salen dos orejas amarillas y de mis pantalones marrones oscuros sale una cola del mismo color. Me muerdo el labio mientras lloro en silencio, no quiero que esto termine así. Ni siquiera te he dicho lo que siento… Pero jamás olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí hace mucho tiempo, cuando eras un niño y yo un cachorro de gato. Era un día lluvioso, yo estaba mojado y herido y tú me cobijaste bajo tu paraguas y me llevaste a tu casa. Curaste mis heridas y me pusiste un collar rojo con un nombre escrito, el cual ahora llevo de pulsera. Pero tu madre te obligó a dejarme en la calle de nuevo… Desde entonces te ando viendo desde lejos con el sueño de volver a estar juntos de nuevo.

_Ah, la magia se va a desvanecer_

_Y todavía no he podido decirte nada_

_Parece que la despedida será un poco solitaria._

_Y es que no puedo olvidar aquel día_

_En que la lluvia caía y tú me ayudaste._

_¡Esta vez tampoco te diré mis pensamientos!_

Me seco las lágrimas con la mano porque veo tu reflejo detrás del mío. No puedo retener una sonrisa, tú has venido a por mí a pesar de haberme visto en este estado. Me pongo frente a ti y sonrío, armándome de todo el valor que puedo retener en mi cuerpo al borde de la desaparición.

**-Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo. –**Confieso cogiéndote de la mano con una gran sonrisa.

**-Yo también, Gregory. **–Contestas imitando mi sonrisa, coloreando tus mofletes de un tierno color rojo.

_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Parece que algo cambió._

_Y es que, y es que el mundo es maravilloso._

_Pero siendo un gato no te podría atrapar._

_¡Ese es el estilo de vida de un gato enamorado!_

_Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo. _

_Incluso si tú has olvidado aquellos días, no me importa. _

_Me alegré mucho de conocerte._

Mi cuerpo empieza a hacerse menos pesado y empieza a perder color, o dicho de otra manera, a transparentarse. Aprieto tu mano con más fuerza mirando al suelo, me duele irme ahora que sé que me amas, pero por lo menos he cumplido mi sueño y eso me hace feliz. Tu mano agarra suavemente mi mentón y me haces subir la cabeza. Mis ojos se cierran involuntariamente cuando tus labios chocan contra los míos en un suave beso. Me dejo llevar y disfruto del contacto lo más que puedo antes de desaparecer. Te echaré mucho de menos, pero este felino vivirá en tu corazón hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? También va por Dios._

_¿Por qué se nos niega poder estar juntos?_

_Es el amor de un gato que está a tu lado. _

_Por eso ya no debes mirar atrás_

_Ya que dentro de tu corazón estoy seguro_

_De que nos encontraremos._

_Y cuando nos encontremos diré_

"_Nos vemos" ¡Con una sonrisa!_

* * *

_Pido disculpas si la traducción está mal en algunas partes o hay fallos, saqué la traducción de un vídeo y obviamente no la he hecho yo. Tampoco tengo nada más que decir así que espero que os haya gustado, un besazo a todos y hasta la próxima! _

_Eso no ha sonado muy viniendo de mí, ¿o tal vez sí? Definitivamente, NOP ¬¬_


End file.
